Inalcanzable (Otabek x Vitya)
by Daiki Aki
Summary: Se supone que el amor es color de rosa y te hace tener mariposas en el estómago, pero eso solo es cuando es un amor correspondido. el por desgracia tiene un amor inalcanzable *Los personajes no me pertenecen. *La historia es mía. Historia creada y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el: 26/02/2018
1. 1

—_solo estas aquí porque te necesito, no porque te ame —dijo con simpleza el chico, como si fuese la frase más común del mundo, como si acostarse y compartir continuamente con alguien fuera algo pasajero para cualquiera. No podía sentir amor por nadie más que por esa persona y por lamentablemente era alguien inalcanzable._

•°•°•°∘⃝∘°•°•°•

Otabek Altin estaba en el duodécimo grado en una escuela en Detroit, era su último año y si todo iba bien tendría una Beka deportiva en la universidad. El chico proveniente de Kazajistán era muy bueno en el rugby, le encantaba ese deporte y era el mejor de su escuela por lo cual podría postular a varias universidades del país, tal vez podría hacerse profesional en el deporte.

No era un excelente alumno pero se defendía con respecto a las materias para poder tener calificaciones que le permitieran seguir estudiando, tenia algunos amigos con los que compartía en sus recesos y salía a divertirse de vez en cuando, después de todo era un joven de dieciocho años y era normal ir de vez en cuando a alguna fiesta. Le daban permiso siempre y cuando no descuidara sus estudios y bebiera moderadamente, porque era normal que un chico de su edad bebiera alcohol a pesar de que estaba prohibido para ellos hasta los veintiún años por ley, todos saben que los chicos meten igual aquella sustancia a sus fiestas.

Jean Jacques Leroy —un chico canadiense— y Leo de la Iglesia, eran los mejores amigos del kazajo, siempre andaban juntos o bueno casi porque debían separarse a la hora de ir al club ya que tenían pasatiempos distintos. Jean estaba en un club que era más bien como una banda de música y leo pertenecía al club de arte, le gustaba pintar y dibujar.

En los recesos solían irse a la azotea o coquetear con algunas chicas por ahí, jean tenia novia pero aun así le gustaba ver como otras chicas se sonrojaban al decirles algo lindo, Otabek y leo estaban solteros así que no tenían ningún problema, ninguno tenía interés en una relación formal y siempre lo dejaban en claro para que nadie terminara herido.

Ese día había llovido por lo que no habría entrenamiento, Otabek en vez de irse a casa temprano prefirió esperar a sus amigos a que terminaran con lo suyo y así volver todos a casa en el auto de JJ. Camino por los pasillos de la escuela sin rumbo alguno hasta que lo vio, un chico más joven que el de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con atención desde los casilleros, al verse descubierto el chico volteo y se dirigió hacia algún lugar que el kazajo desconocía. De puro ocioso, Otabek siguió al chico ya que era raro que alguien se le quedara mirando de esa manera así que lo siguió, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada productivo.

El chico vestía ropa pegada al cuerpo de color negro, su figura era delgada y tenia curvas similares a las de una chica, su largo cabello podía hacer que lo confundieras también. El más joven entro a un salón y Otabek se asomo a mirar, notando que era el lugar donde practicaban ballet, la profesora a cargo de ese club era muy estricta por lo que al kazajo le dio un poco de miedo husmear dentro del lugar, aun así miro desde la puerta.

Regañaron al chico por llegar tarde y este solo sonrió restándole importancia para luego ir a la barra con sus demás compañeros, había más chicas que chicos pero el platinado se veía mucho más estilizado que cualquiera del salón.

El chico se movía con gracia y cada cierto rato miraba hacia la puerta encontrándose con la mirada de Otabek, al parecer no se avergonzaba de que alguien de afuera lo viera ni tampoco de que lo hubiese descubierto mirándolo. La hora en que sus amigos terminaban con sus labores llego y con esto Otabek se retiro para ir con ellos, aunque no sin antes dar una última mirada a esos ojos azules, se sorprendió al ver como el chico le sonreía.

Llego a la entrada de la escuela y se encontró con Leo—_ hola ¿ya terminaste? _—hizo la pregunta con obvia respuesta.

—_si, terminamos antes pero no estabas aquí ¿Dónde fuiste?_ —pregunto intrigado, Otabek no quería responder esa pregunta y por suerte llego JJ para distraerlos, venia junto a su novia isabella quien siempre lo acompañaba a las practicas.

— _¿están listos para que el rey los lleve a casa? _—pregunto con una sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud de su amigo así que solo sonrieron y se dirigieron al auto del "rey".

•°•°•°∘⃝∘°•°•°•

Víctor Nikiforov era un chico prodigio, excelentes calificaciones y un gran bailarín de ballet. Iba en decimo grado y tenia dieciséis años, hijo en una familia acomodada, le encantaba todo lo que era artístico y las personas con las cuales poder mantener una buena conversación. Fuera de todas esas cosas, Víctor era gay o al menos eso creía después de caer perdidamente enamorado de su profesor de literatura Yuuri Katsuki. Ese hombre es demasiado interesante y sensible, le encanta escucharlo al dar clases y quedarse a conversar con él un rato en los recesos, por esa razón se gano la confianza del profesor de origen japonés.

Tenía muchos conocidos pero un solo mejor amigo, Christopher Giacometti era un rubio de ojos verdes que siempre lo acompañaba en todas sus travesuras, como colarse en las fiestas de los de ultimo grado. Víctor mentía a sus padres diciendo que estaría la casa de Chris y así podía escabullirse.

Como el platinado de origen ruso llamaba mucho la atención, la mayoría en la escuela conocía su nombre además de que siempre era muy carismático y caía bien al instante.

Víctor le ayudaba a otros a estudiar y a sus compañeros de ballet a hacer sus pasos correctamente, cosa que también le aliviaba un poco de trabajo a Lilia, la profesora a cargo del club de ballet. La mujer adoraba a Víctor aunque lo regañara, el chico era muy flexible y siempre obtenía los papeles principales a la hora de salir al escenario, el platinado siempre lograba transmitir lo que el personaje quería, dejando al público al borde de las lágrimas, enternecidos o muy felices.

Al llegar recién a la escuela casi siempre lo confundían con una niña muy linda, pero luego se daban cuenta que era un chico, aunque eso no impidió que tanto chicos como chicas se le declararan y quisieran una relación con el, cosa que siempre rechazo a no ser que fuera algo casual ya que su corazón le pertenecía a aquel profesor de lentes que lo hacía suspirar.

Ese año cuando inicio la escuela pudo ver a un atractivo chico que llamo su atención, le gustaba por cómo se veía, era ese tipo de personas que te gustan al verlas pero de las que no estás enamorado y Víctor sabia diferenciar bien esos sentimientos. Averiguo su nombre y el club al cual pertenecía, Otabek asistía al club de rugby y llamaba la atención de varias chicas de su clase, por eso no le fue muy difícil saber cosas de él, cuáles eran sus amistades y a que sala pertenecía. Lo observo muchas veces sin que este se diera cuenta, hasta que un día el kazajo lo vio y el quiso apartar la mirada pero no pudo.

Solo se retiro porque iba tarde a su club y Lilia como siempre lo regañaría, escucho pasos tras él y supuso que sería aquel chico lo cual confirmo al entrar al salón y verlo en la entrada. Lo miro varias veces sin importarle toparse con los ojos del otro, por alguna razón quería que Otabek se diera cuenta que lo observaba y que llamaba su atención, quería seducirlo de alguna manera. Vio que se retiraba y le regalo una sonrisa, pudo ver el asombro en los ojos del chico y eso le causo satisfacción. Si no podía tener a Yuuri tal vez podría tenerlo a él ¿no?

⊷CONTINUARA⊶

**Daiki Aki**

**24⊷02⊶2018**

**Hola, estaba imaginando cosas locas y se me ocurrió esta ship de Otabek x Vitya (Víctor joven) a mi me encanto pensar en esta pareja. Los capítulos no serán largos y el fic será corto como de 5 a 10 capítulos. Gracias por leer ❤**


	2. 2

—_Puedes usarme de la manera que quieras, yo estoy aquí porque me necesitas —respondió lleno de ese sentimiento de dolor en su pecho al cual ya se había acostumbrado. Sabía que solo lo utilizaban y no le importaba si con eso podía aplacar aunque sea un poco el sufrimiento de aquella persona que valía mas para el que su propia existencia_

•°•°•°∘⃝∘°•°•°•_._

Se había hecho constante el hecho de que sus miradas se encontraran en cada lugar del establecimiento educacional, se había hecho una rutina el hecho de verse sin hablarse los días lluviosos cuando Otabek no tenía entrenamiento y Víctor iba a sus prácticas de ballet en el gran salón de la escuela. Sabían que el otro los buscaba y aun así ninguno decía nada.

Víctor sabia que él era la carnada perfecta a la hora de atraer a alguien sin importar su sexualidad, simplemente por ser el. Sabía que si quería al kazajo comiendo de su mano debía tentarlo desde lejos y esperar a que él se acercara por su cuenta. Definitivamente lo conquistaría.

— _¿son amigos? —_le pregunto directamente Jean a Otabek una tarde a la hora del almuerzo. Sus amigos se estaban dando cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre ambos, aunque el kazajo no sabía a qué se debía ni cuando había comenzado, solo sabe que se les hizo costumbre y que no recuerda un momento donde no haya sido de esa manera.

—_No —_respondió secamente metiéndose en sus pensamientos e intentando buscar una respuesta para el comportamiento de ambos.

—_Entonces, te gusta un chico —_la afirmación JJ casi hace que leo escupa todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran intrigados y con una ceja alzada, era gracioso ya que ambos tenían el mismo corte de cabello y la misma expresión en el rostro.

—_ah… yo… lo siento —_dijo rápidamente, sonrojado y nervioso mientras con las servilletas limpiaba lo poco que había ensuciado.

Otabek decidió que no era el momento para preguntarle a leo que le sucedía así que para salvarlo decidió hacer que "el rey" enfocara su atención en el nuevamente— _me gustan las chicas, lo sabes —_respondió dejando inconforme al canadiense.

—_entonces, tu le gustas a él. Después de todo se ve como un afeminado —_dijo riendo sin notar como leo bajaba la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el kazajo pero ya le preguntaría mas tarde.

Siguieron comiendo con normalidad, hablando de distintas cosas tanto de la escuela como de los sucesos fuera de ella, dejando de lado el tema sobre aquel chico de cabellos plateados. Víctor era el nombre del muchacho que lo intrigaba con su mirada, termino aprendiéndoselo luego de escuchar tantas veces a la maestra de ballet regañándolo por llegar tarde, porque siempre en los días lluviosos el menor de ojos azules se retrasaba para su práctica.

En un momento del día Jean fue llamado por su novia y los dejo solos a leo y a él, no necesito preguntarle nada al chico puesto que este le tenía demasiada confianza así que hablo por su cuenta— _me gusta un chico —_dijo sonrojándose mientras el kazajo permanecía en silencio para que su amigo pudiese continuar hablando. Desahogándose— _desde hace un mes siento que me atrae. Va en mi club, es menor que yo y siempre va tras de mi pidiéndome consejos por tener más experiencia._

El chico siguió hablando de lo lindo que le parecía la persona que le gustaba, que estuviera confundido y que no sabía qué hacer. Otabek tenía una manera muy simple de pensar _"uno no manda al corazón" _ fue lo que le dijo, no importaba si le gustaba un chico o una chica, los sentimientos nacían por si solos. Leo se sintió aliviado, no quiso preguntar por el chico del ballet ya que sabía que si su amigo quisiera hablar de ello ya se lo habría dicho.

•°•°•°∘⃝∘°•°•°•_._

Los días pasaron y una fiesta se aproximaba, supuestamente la fiesta solo era de los de último año pero siempre se colaban los menores y el alcohol. Eso era algo normal que todos sabían pero nadie decía, después de todo lo que pasaba en las fiestas se quedaba ahí ya que la mayoría terminaba muy borracho y hacían demasiadas estupideces, otros no bebían pero se divertían observando el alboroto y algunos olvidaban todo lo que hacían al estar bebidos.

Por supuesto Víctor y Chris sabían bien como infiltrarse en esos lugares, les encantaba ir aunque no se pasaban de tragos ya que sería peligroso para ellos además de que si iban a hacer algo les gustaba tener el control total de la situación. Supieron de la fiesta y ya habían comenzado a pensar en cómo les dirían a sus padres las mentiras más convincentes para poder ir sin que se contactaran entre ellos o todo se vendría abajo. En todo caso, para ellos no era difícil ya que Víctor era un estudiante prodigio sus padres confiaban en el completamente ¿Cómo un niño como el tendría malos hábitos? Era imposible, esto ayudaba también al rubio quien mentía que se quedaría en casa del platinado y al tener a su amigo al lado como aval, sus padres le creían.

El día de la fiesta llego siendo realizada en la gran casa del rey JJ ya que sus padres lo habían dejado a cargo el fin de semana que ellos viajarían a su tierra natal a visitar familiar. Por supuesto que él se portaría como todo un hombre adulto y realizaría una fiesta invitando a todo aquel que quisiera asistir, además de conseguirse una gran variedad de licor para que todos estuvieran felices.

Los primeros en llegar —por obvias razones— fueron isabella, Otabek y leo quien venía acompañado de un menor más bajo que el, de cabello castaño y origen asiático. Otabek supo enseguida que el chico era a quien se refería leo cuando hablaron seriamente, por suerte JJ era muy despistado para prestarle importancia a sus manos entrelazadas. El kazajo se alegro por su amigo.

La fiesta dio inicio y la casa se lleno por completo, música estridente, habitaciones ocupadas por jóvenes calientes queriendo tener sexo, botellas de alcohol por el piso. Todo eso era habitual para Otabek, vio a lo lejos a leo besarse con el asiático y sonrió para sí mismo. El bullicio de la gente capto la atención del kazajo ya que habían varios reunidos alrededor de algo que al parecer era muy divertido para los presentes, solo por curiosidad se acerco encontrándose con que en medio de todos había un sillón donde estaba sentado el chico de ojos azules, sonreía seductoramente a una chica sentada junto a él. Se quedo solo para ver que sucedía.

La chica de negros cabellos y piel morena beso a Víctor metiendo su lengua en la boca del contrario, al terminar le pregunto _"¿y bien?" _el platinado lo pensó y respondió _"ron cola" _y todos los presentes dijeron que era muy fácil adivinar eso. La chica se levanto y en esta ocasión se sentó un chico, repitió el proceso y adivino lo que había bebido, al parecer a Víctor le gustaba jugar de esa manera.

Otabek no lo había notado, pero tenía los puños apretados como si le molestara lo que veía, decidió que no era su problema y se retiro de ese sector para encontrar alguna chica con la cual pasar el rato.

El kazajo bebió todo lo que encontró a su paso, ignorando a quienes supuestamente debería poner atención por estar pensando en que esos ojos azules no lo miraron en ningún momento esa noche. Estaba celoso y lo sabía aunque no quería admitirlo. Fue a la cocina en busca de algo más que beber encontrando unas botellas de cerveza en la nevera.

Víctor entro en la cocina notando que el moreno se encontraba ahí solo, sonrió y paso por su lado ignorándolo, lo cual al Otabek pasado de copas no le gusto para nada. Bebió un trago de su cerveza para luego agarrar del brazo al menor y besarlo, acorralándolo contra uno de los muebles de la cocina, Víctor correspondiendo su beso al instante, sus lenguas jugando entre sí— _¿a qué te sabe? —_fue lo que pregunto Otabek al separarse en busca de aire.

⊷CONTINUARA⊶

**Daiki Aki**

**26⊷02⊶2018**


End file.
